Vector 7
by TimeLady11
Summary: When the Doctor (10) and new companion Captain Lennox Evonovich end up on the planet Vector, things don't go the way they hoped
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Doctor Who obviously! Um, so this is like my first Doctor Who story, I think. Just bear with me.

"Well, Captain Evanovich, where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked his companion.

"What does it matter? If I tell you that I want to go to Earth, we could end up on Raxicoricofallapitorius!" His blue haired companion replied. She sighed and looked at him with green eyes. He was staring down at his converse covered feet. "Um, I don't know, surprise me Doctor." She spoke, trying to cheer him up. He looked up at her with a smile.

"I'll just set the controls to random then." He smiled. She grimaced and remembered the last time he did that.

"As long as we don't end up on a planet like _that _ever again. I will never be able to trust trees ever again."

"How about this, when we land I will scan the planet to make sure nothing truly terrible is out there. Deal?" She thought about it for a moment. That moment turned into a minute, that minute turned into 2 minutes.

"Fine. At the first sign of trouble, we come straight back to the TARDIS." She looked at him right in the eyes. Her green ones into his brown ones.

"Deal." They shook hands just as the TARDIS dematerialized. That was when the lights went out.

A/N so it was a very short chapter! More to come whether people read it or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Doctor Who. I own my character Captain Lennox Evanovich though!

A/N: thank you to whoever read this! It made me very happy! And thank you Caius'babygirl for reviewing my story! Any who, I guess I will get on with the second chapter!

Lennox opened her eyes slowly, wait opened her eyes? When did she close them? Then she realized there was only a little light in the console room of the TARDIS, so her memory of the lights going out really happened then. She felt herself.

"Arms, legs, head, nose, eyes. Yup, think I'm good." She realized how quiet it was. "Doctor? Can you hear me? Where are you?" There was a groan from the other side of the console.

"Ow," The Doctor stated feeling his head where a bump had grown. "Double ow."

"Doctor, can we get some light in here please?" The Doctor grabbed onto the console and pulled himself up, closing his eyes when he felt the world spin. A few clicks, dings, bops and hits later, the lights in the TARDIS came back on. Lennox shut her eyes at the unwelcome bright light. She stood up and walked over to the Doctor.

"Do you have any idea where we are, if we are anywhere at all." She stared at him.

"The scanner isn't working." The Doctor replied, giving the scanner a few good whacks. The captain rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't think hitting it will make it work." She mumbled.

"Yes, and neither will your mumbling." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes yet again, a habit she needed to break. After a few more bangs, slams, and whacks the scanner blinked to life.

"Results!" She yelled. The Doctor rubbed his ear.

"No need to shout, we are the only two in the TARDIS."

"So, where are we?"

"Ever heard of the planet Vector?" She gave him a blank look. "Obviously not."

"And I assume you have?" She gave a small smile.

"Me? Pfft, no idea!" She rolled her eyes. "Stop it."

"You're not even facing me!"

"Don't need to. Now let's see. Oh, we are not, in fact, on the planet Vector."

"K, so why bring if up?"

"Let me finish and maybe I will tell you. We are on one of it's 9 moons."

"Not very many moons. Even my planet had more moons than that."

"Oh and look here, apparently, the inhabitants love their planet so much, the named every moon after it."

"So they are all called Vector?" Lennox asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Vector 1, Vector 2, Vector 3, etc. We are on Vector 7. It's the furthest moon from the planet."

"Great. We just happened to land on the farthest moon from the planet!"

"The TARDIS May not take us where we want to go, but she always takes us where we need to go." He stared off into space. He was quiet for a little, like he was thinking if something. Lennox knew to just let him be when this occurred.

"Well!" He yelled abruptly, making Lennox jump. "Shall we go visit the inhabitants of Vector 7?" He gelled out his arm. She linked arms with him and stated,

"I think we shall." They stepped out of the TARDIS, and was greeted with trees, lots and lots of trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! It Hasn't been too long since my last update has it? Oh well. Thank you too whoever read this! I'm trying very hard to make this good, but I lack certain writing skills I suppose. Feedback would be great if you could tell me what to fix.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.**

"Dr. Robbins," Jared Sampson called, "An alarm went off in section 5." He turned his head at the sound of heels clicking against the floor.

"What do you mean an alarm went off?" Her blue eyes piercing the screen in front of Sampson.

"Exactly what he said, Dr." A deep voice called from the shadows. "Someone, or something, has just stepped onto our world." Robbins turned her head, her red hair sweeping at the motion.

"But that's-"

"Impossible? My dear Angela, nothing is impossible."

"You obviously have never tried to slam a revolving door shut then." Another voice chimed in. The man sighed and pulled out his gun. He shot the one spook in the head. No one moved, no one breathed. This was normal behavior. It came as no surprise to anyone that he would shoot someone like that.

"It seems that whoever, or whatever, landed here, didn't know what they were getting themselves into." A sly smile spread across his face. "Send out a couple of people, and if the forest hasn't already gotten them, then bring them in." The man left. Dr. Robbins turned back to Jared.

"You heard the boss! Get moving!" Jared yelled.

"Well, it looks like we'll be able to experiment after all."

"You brought me to a planet that is covered in trees?" Lennox gasped as the began moving through the forest. She was trying to keep up with the Doctor. Her white pants were gaining brown spots from the dirt. Her red converse were just as bad.

"Lots of planets have trees Captain! You just have to get used to it."

"On my planet, in the section where I lived that is, did not have any trees!" They trudged through the forest.

"If you took time to look around and enjoy the scenery of what you didn't have, then maybe you would appreciate it." Lennox sighed at these words and tripped over a root.

"How can I enjoy the scenery, if it keeps trying to attack me?"

"It's not trying to attack you. It can't move." The Doctor told her calmly. She sighed again. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Your sighing is getting very annoying." He heard a deep groan from somewhere behind him.

"Yeah well, maybe I wouldn't have to sigh as much if,"

"Quiet!" She silenced immediately, surprised at this outburst. "Do you hear that?" She shook her head, her green eyes taking in their surroundings. Her eyes widened at the thing behind the Doctor.

"Um Doctor remember how you said that the forest couldn't attack me?" He turned around to find a root coming towards them. "Run?"

"Run!" The Doctor agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Woohoo! Thank you to everyone who has read this. You don't understand how happy it makes me! Ok so this is chapter 4. Obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Captain Lennox Evanovich is my own creation.**

Running, Lennox found, was not her favorite thing. It had never been her favorite thing. On her home planet she never did any running. She worked in a lab. She thought back to her home. How she missed it. She thought back to one particular day.

_Lennox was in her lab coat. In her lab. She was not a captain, yet that was what her peers called her. This section of Mercia was scientific, if that's what you wanted to call it. _

_"Lennox!" Lennox knew that voice. It was the voice of Roman Evonovich. _

_"What do you want Roman?"_

_"There's been an accident in the 12th room."_

_"The 12th room?" No one was supposed to go in there. So how was there an accident? "Show me!"_

The memory ended as she ran into the Doctors back.

"Why did you stop?" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Well, I just thought..."

"Look." She looked. The trees were gone. All of them. Where there was once a forest, only wasteland remains.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't think they went anywhere." She looked at him puzzled.

"How?" There was a snap behind them. The Doctor felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down, startled. He didn't get a chance to say anything as he was pulled away. "Doctor!" She ran after him. "Hold on!"

"To what?" He yelled back. The ground was bumpy and he was sure he would have bruises, if not worse. After a particular bumpy part he was flipped onto his back. He struggled to regain his breath as he bounced on the ground. Lennox was not far behind. She forced her legs to go faster. The Doctor lifted his head as far off the ground as he could to see where he was going. His eyes widened as he saw he was heading for a cliff. His head bounced on hard ground and and he groaned from the impact. Lennox saw the cliff as well. She reached inside her pocket that the TARDIS had made bigger and searched inside. Her hand gripped on a metal handle. She pulled it out at chucked it at the tree. It's limb came off and The Doctor came to a stop. He reached his hand up to his head. He felt a bump forming on the back of it.

"Doctor!" Lennox yelled as she skidded to a stop next to the Time Lord. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes." His hand was still on his head. Lennox reached a hand down to help him up. He wobbled slightly and shut his eyes as the world span.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine." He looked pale and put no pressure on his right leg.

"Yes. We need to find out where we are." He looked around, as did Captain Evanovich. There was a light in the distance.

"Doctor look." She tugged on his blue suit sleeve. He turned to where her other hand was pointing. He raised his eyebrows.

"Shall we go investigate?" He smiled down at her.

"I think we shall." She watched his pained expression as he put pressure on his right foot. She opened her mouth to speak, but one look from the Doctor, and she didn't speak a word.

**A/N: Chapter 4 is complete! Please review! It helps me know what I have done wrong.**


End file.
